japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Goofy Goof
Goofy Goof is an animated character created in 1932 at The Walt Disney Productions. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is a close friend of Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck. Along with not being extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is, predictably, his clumsiness hence his name. Goofy is very calm, lovable, and many times will turn the other cheek when Pete insults him (or just doesn't realize he's been insulted), though occassionally, he does get angry and gets back at him when the offense goes too far. He is very forgiving, and still considers Pete to be a friend no matter how often Pete is mean to him. When it comes to his only son, Max Goof, Goofy has his best interest in heart, and wants nothing more than to connect with him including to make Max independent. In Goof Troop, it is reveal that he was marry to Max's late mother, Mrs. Geef, who died way before Goof Troop began. In the Mickey Mouse franchise, his love interest is reveal to be Clarabelle Cow. Background In A Goofy Movie, a map belonging to "Benjamin Goof" depicts a trip that Goofy took with his father, implying Benjamin as the name of Goofy's paternal parent. In Goof Troop, Goofy claims he was born in California as the first-born Goof in America. Goofy's wife has appeared - but always with her face unseen - in some earlier short cartoons depicting the character as a "family man", but his modern appearances portray Goofy as a widower and single father raising his only son, Max Goof. Goofy's family life contrasts with other major Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who are always shown only as uncles rather than parental figures. (In comic books, Goofy was regularly featured as having a nephew, Gilbert, but that character has only existed in comics, with no cartoon appearances.) In the European comic books, Goofy has an adventurer cousin called Arizona Goof (original Italian name: Indiana Pipps), who is a spoof of the archaeologist Indiana Jones. Goofy first appeared in Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. Directed by Wilfred Jackson, this short features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow performing another song and dance show. Mickey and his gang's animated shorts by this point routinely featured song and dance numbers. It begins as a typical Mickey cartoon of the time, but what would set this short apart from all that had come before was the appearance of a new character, whose behavior served as a running gag. Dippy Dawg, as he was named by Disney artists, was a member of the audience. He constantly irritated his fellow spectators by noisily crunching peanuts and laughing loudly, until two of those fellow spectators knocked him out with their mallets (and then did the same exact laugh as he did). This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later, more developed ones besides the name. He was an old man with a white beard, a puffy tail and no trousers, shorts or undergarments. But the short introduced Goofy's distinct laughter. This laughter was provided by Pinto Colvig. A considerably younger Dippy Dawg then appeared in The Whoopee Party, first released on September 17, 1932, as a party guest and a friend of Mickey and his gang. Dippy Dawg made a total of four appearances in 1932 and two more in 1933, but most of them were bit parts. But by his seventh appearance, in Orphan's Benefit, first released on August 11, 1934, he gained the new name "Goofy" and became a regular member of the gang along with new additions Donald Duck and Clara Cluck. Mickey's service station, first released on March 16, 1935, was the first of the classic "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy" comedy shorts. Those films had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on, they became separated from each other and then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success.Clock Cleaners, first released on October 15, 1937, and Lonesome Ghosts, first released on December 24, 1937, are usually considered the highlights of this series and animated classics. Progressively during the series, Mickey's part diminished in favor of Donald and Goofy. The reason for this was simple. Between the easily-frustrated Donald and the always-living-in-a-world-of-his-own Goofy, Mickey, who became progressively gentler and more laid-back, seemed to act as the straight-man of the trio. The Studio's artists found that it had become easier coming up with new gags for Goofy or Donald than Mickey, to a point that Mickey's role had become unnecessary.Polar Trappers, first released on June 17, 1938, was the first film to feature Goofy and Donald as a duo. That short features the duo as partners and owners of "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co", having settled in the Arctic for an unspecified period of time, to capture live walruses to bring back to civilization. Their food supplies consist of canned beans. The focus shifts between Goofy trying to set traps for walruses and Donald trying to catch penguins to use as food — both with the same lack of success. Mickey would return in The Whalers, first released in August 19, 1938, but this would be the last short of the 1930s to feature all three characters together. Goofy next starred in his first solo cartoon Goofy and Wilbur directed by Dick Huemer, first released in March 17, 1939. The short featured Goofy fishing with the help of Wilbur, his pet grasshopper. In 1939, Pinto Colvig had a fallout with Walt Disney and left the studio, leaving Goofy without a voice. According to Leonard Maltin, this is what caused the How to... cartoons of the 1940s, in which Goofy had little dialogue, and a narrator (often John McLeish) was used (they would also reuse some of Colvig's previously-recorded Goofy tracks or hire a new voice actor to impersonate Pinto Colvig's Goofy voice for segements). In those cartoons, Goofy would demonstrate, clumsily but always determined and never frustrated, how to do everything from snow ski to playing football to riding a horse. The Goofy How to... cartoons worked so well they that they became a staple format and are still used in Goofy shorts today. Later, starting with How to Play Baseball (1942), Goofy starred in a series of cartoons where every single character in the cartoon was a different version of Goofy. This took Goofy out of the role of just being a clumsy dog and into an Everyman figure. Colvig returned to Disney in 1944 and resumed voicing Goofy. Many of Goofy's starring cartoons were directed by Jack Kinney. The 1950s saw Goofy transformed into a family man going through the trials and tribulations of everyday life, such as dieting, giving up smoking and the problems of raising children. Walt Disney himself came up with this idea, hoping it would put personality back into the character which he felt was lost when Goofy was merely a crowd of extras. Interestingly, Goofy is never referred to as "Goofy" during this period. While every cartoon continued with the opening text reading "Walt Disney presents Goofy" before each cartoon's title, he was usually called "George Geef" in the cartoons' dialogue. When the stories featured Goofy as multiple characters, then he had numerous other names as well. In addition, the 1950s Goofy shorts gave the character a noticeable makeover. He was more intelligent, had smaller eyes with eyebrows, had flesh-colored skin instead of black fur and sometimes had a completely different voice. He even lacked his droopy ears, external pair of teeth and white gloves in some shorts. Personality Clumsy, unintelligent, childish and pure goofy are some of the words that describe Goofy. Aside from this, he is extremely lovable and very charming. Mickey and Donald sometimes consider him annoying, but they still care for him and count him as a close friend. At times, he does not always enjoy being goofy, as his "How To" cartoons revolve around him trying out a new activity and going to great lengths to accomplish it properly. Many times, in his classic cartoons, he has been dumbstruck by women, being the only one of his friends not to have a love interest at the time. However, Goofy has been romantically paired up with Clarabelle Cow from time to time. He has shown a level of intelligence as he is shown to be a superb sports player, which requires the ability to follow tactics. He is also smart enough to raise a child alone and provide the best care and eventually see his child grow into a responsible adult. Goofy sometimes notices things others don't. He is very caring and sympathetic and is always willing to help, although he usually ends up doing more harm than help. Goofy has been shown to be embarrassed by his clumsiness at times, but that doesn't stop him trying new things. While naturally on the carefree side, Goofy has a serious tone most often seen when his son Max Goof is in the scene. Like most parents, Goofy is only strict when necessary and makes certain that a minor friction between him and his son doesn't destroy their bond. While Max feels embarrassed by his father's actions several times, he sees his father as only "highly animated". Goofy's stern side is also seen when he feels he's been insulted, although most of the time it's a misunderstanding. Even though he himself takes pride in being a goofy person, he never stands for others calling him rude synonym names along the lines of dummy, or idiot with the exception of Donald, who berates Goofy often. Goofy is also one of the most versatile Disney characters. Although primarily a good guy, the Goof has occasionally played antagonist roles in a number of cartoons, such as "Ye Olden Days", "Motor Mania", "Freewayphobia", "Goofy's Freeway Troubles", "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Donald's Halloween Scare", "No Service" and in many of the sports-themed Goofy shorts of the 1940's. Appearance In his 1930s cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930s. Now he wears his signature outfits with along with a green marrowbone-like fedora with a black band, blue pants, long brown shoes, and white gloves. Popularity In 2007, Goofy starred in a new theatrical cartoon short called How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, which premiered at the Ottawa International Animation Festival. The short received a positive review from animation historian Jerry Beck and then had wide release on December 21, 2007 in front of National Treasure: Book of Secrets. In 2011, Goofy appeared in Checking in with Goofy, a short cartoon advertising the Disney Cruise Line. In 2012, Goofy, depicted in his "live" form from the Disney theme parks, starred in his first live-action short The Art of Vacationing. Later that year, Goofy made an appearance in the animated short Electric Holiday as a model. Catchphrases Goofy's catch phrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle), and especially the Goofy holler. The Goofy holler is a stock sound effect that is used frequently in Disney cartoons and films. It is the cry Goofy makes when falling or being launched into the air, which could be transcribed as "yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!" The holler was originally recorded by yodeller Hannès Schrolle for the 1941 short The Art of Skiing. Some sources claim that Schrolle was not paid for the recording. Bill Farmer, demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. He has a saying that has also stuck with the crowd, "Gawrsh". Film Appearances Saludos Amigos Goofy makes his film debut in Saludos Amigos, voiced by Pinto Colvig. During the segment Gaucho Goofy, while being re-imagined here as a Texan cowboy, Goofy is put to work as a gaucho in Argentina. He works together with a trickster horse as the narrator explains the life of the gaucho. Life as a gaucho for Goofy is strange, harsh and tiresome - not because of the living conditions, but mainly due to the antics of his horse. He is flown back to Texas in the end, thanks to his gratitude for helping others. Fun And Fancy Free Goofy appears in the Mickey and the Beanstalk segment, sadly voiced one final time by Pinto Colvig. Goofy along with Mickey and Donald live in Happy Valley, which is a lush, green valley, complete with fertile farmlands and babbling brooks. Happy Valley's prosperity is the result of the magic of the voice of a beautiful golden harp, who sings daily to keep Happy Valley prosperous and happy due to the magic spell cast by her voice. But when the harp gets capture, Happy Valley loses it's glory. Due this terrible event; Goofy, Mickey and Donald became peasants, who are suffering greatly due to starvation, with only a small loaf of bread and a single bean to share amongst themselves. As Mickey cuts their daily rations and serves them, the long-suffering Donald temporarily loses his composure and begins to savagely eat anything within his reach, including dishes and eating utensils, causing Mickey and Goofy to have to restrain him. After he temporarily calms down, Donald sights the group's lone cow outside and an axe on the wall, formulating a plot to kill the cow so as to satisfy his hunger. When it becomes apparent to the others what he is about to do, Mickey and Goofy leap to once again restrain the delirious Donald. Mickey decides to sell the cow to feed them all, and Goofy and Donald dream of magnificent feasts they can purchase with the money they receive from the sale of the cow that night. However, when Mickey returns, he reveals he traded the cow for a set of magic beans, which when planted beneath the light of a full moon are said to bring good fortune to the planters. Donald, enraged at what he sees as a swindle and seeing he was not going to have anything to eat at that moment, grabs the beans and flings them across the floor, causing them to fall through a small hole in the floor. After the trio retires for the night, a great beanstalk sprouts from the hole as the full moon shines on it, and it grows at an exponential rate, lifting the trio high into the night sky and into a strange new place as they sleep. The next morning, the trio sights a great castle in a land above the clouds where everything is abnormally large in comparison to themselves. As they infiltrate the castle, they enter a large banquet hall where they see a giant-sized feast and begin to satisfy their tortured stomachs. After a while, the trio's actions are overheard by none other than the magic harp stolen from Happy Valley herself, locked away in a large chest. The harp explains her disappearance as a result of her being stolen from her castle by a wicked giant named Willie, who loved the harp's voice and wished to take her for his own entertainment. Shortly after this, the giant known as Willie makes his entrance, absent-mindedly showing off his magical powers of transfiguration as he begins to eat some of the food, upon which he discovers Mickey. Mickey sights a nearby giant flyswatter and cleverly asks the intrigued giant to demonstrate his power by transforming himself into a housefly. As he thinks this is about to work, Mickey signals his compatriots to come help him raise the flyswatter and swat the giant-fly, only to turn around and see Willie has turned himself into a pink bunny instead, thinking it a better demonstration. When he sees the trio holding the flyswatter, he realizes their intentions and captures them, removing the harp from her chest and imprisoning the peasants inside. However, Mickey is able to slip away before Willie locks the other two in the chest and restores the key to his right vest pocket. The harp then lulls Willie to sleep with her magic voice as Mickey attempts to retrieve the key and rescue his friends. He is nearly discovered when he accidentally opens a box of snuff inside the giant's pocket, causing him to sneeze and the giant to awaken. Mickey is able to slip out of the pocket with the key however, causing Willie to think the disturbance was just a nightmare before drifting back to sleep. After several close calls, Mickey succeeds in getting the key back to the chest and frees his friends. The trio then conspires to escape back to Happy Valley with the harp by means of the beanstalk. As Donald and Goofy transport the harp, Mickey attempts to tie Willie's shoestrings together as an insurance policy in case Willie wakes up, but ends up waking him up as a result by accident. Thus begins a wild chase, with Willie in hot pursuit of Mickey as Donald and Goofy take the harp back down the beanstalk. At the bottom, the trio set to felling the beanstalk with a large saw, causing the giant plant to topple and causing Willie to fall to his supposed doom. The trio return the harp to her rightful place in her castle, restoring Happy Valley to its former glory. Mickey's Christmas Carol Goofy portrayed Ebenezer Scrooge's ghostly 7-year-dead business partner Jacob Marley in the 1983 featurette. On Christmas Eve, while all of Victorian England is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge (played by Scrooge McDuck) thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). As he reaches his counting house, he realizes it's seven years since the passing of his partner Jacob Marley. That night, the ghost of Scrooge's greedy former business partner Jacob Marley appears and scares Scrooge out of his wits. When Scrooge commends him for his ruthlessness, Marley chuckles "Yup," but then recalls his sinfulness, and tells that because of his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity ("maybe even longer"). He warns that a similar fate, if not worse, will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again and letting out his signature Goofy holler. In this film, Goofy was voiced by Hal Smith since Pinto Colvig died in October of 1967. Who Framed Roger Rabbit In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, excerpts from the Goofy short Goofy Gymnastics are shown when Roger and Eddie are hiding out in the movie theater (despite the fact that the film takes place in 1947 and the cartoon in question came out in 1949). Also, one of Eddie Valiant's old newspaper clippings describes how he and Teddy cleared Goofy's name when he was falsely accused of being a spy. Goofy is eventually seen alongside the other Toons at the end of the film. In this film Goofy was voiced by Tony Pope. The Prince and The Pauper Here, Goofy is a struggling peasant and best friends with Pauper Mickey Mouse. During the course of the film, Pauper Mickey and the Prince of the kingdom swap lives. Goofy is the third to learn of the swap (after Pluto and Pete) and when the prince's father, the king, passes away, they begin to make way for the castle so that Pauper Mickey and the Prince can re-switch. However, the evil Captain Pete stops them in their tracks and sends Goofy flying out of a window and to a deep plunge into the river. However, it is revealed that Goofy survived and rescues the Prince who was being held captive. Together, they defeat Pete, rescue Mickey and the Prince is rightfully crowned king. In this film short, Goofy is voiced by his current voice actor, Bill Farmer. A Goofy Movie Goofy, is the main character in A Goofy Movie, which is based on the characters appearances on the prior TV series Goof Troop. The film focuses on the father-son relationship between Goofy (who is clumsy, goofy and not very intelligent) and Max (who is a teenager not wanting to become like his father). While Goofy seems to be in denial that Max is growing up, Max is embarrassed by his father's antics, which leads to some tension between them. After Max gets into trouble on the last day of school, Goofy fears that his son is becoming a delinquent. In order to remedy this, Goofy decides to take Max on a long road trip to Idaho, against the protestations of Max. During the trip, he meets up with Pete, whom he asks for advice on parenting, as Goofy feels that his previous attempts are only driving Max away. Pete advises a strict approach that he believes has made his son P.J. respect him, but when P.J is seen talking with Max, it is quite clear that he has confused respect with fear. Goofy finds that the strict approach doesn't work for him and rejects it. He decides to give Max more responsibility by making Max the navigator and allowing him to choose the stops. This appears to work, but when they make a stop at a motel, Pete tells Goofy (with some pleasure) that his son has been duping him. At first, Goofy refuses to believe him, but his trust is shattered when he discovers that Max did changed the map route to lead to Los Angeles rather than Idaho. After an argument which leads to their car floating on a river, Goofy and Max finally have an open discussion. Goofy learns that Max is in love with a girl from his school named Roxanne and that his earlier school problems had come as a result of trying to impress her. Max had agreed to a date with Roxanne, but had to cancel due to the trip. In order to impress her, Max had lied and stated that Goofy was taking him to see a concert in Los Angeles and that the two of them would be on stage with the band. Goofy understands and decides to help Max get on stage. Suddenly, the two head over a waterfall. Max is saved, but Goofy falls, until Max rescues him using a maneuver called "The Perfect Cast"--a fishing cast that Goofy had taught Max earlier. Somehow, Goofy and Max are able to get to Los Angeles and eventually on stage at the concert, which all of Max's friends are watching on TV. When they return home, Max, with Goofy's support, explains his lie to Roxanne and apologizes to her. She forgives him and Max takes the opportunity to introduce her to Goofy. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Goofy features in the segment, Have Yourself a Goofy Christmas. The segment takes place before Goof Troop canonically and revolves around Goofy trying to get a letter, written by Max, delivered to Santa. When Max is told by Pete that Santa doesn't exist, Goofy dresses up as Santa to prove Pete wrong. However, Goofy is discovered, which disappoints Max. Goofy waits all night for Santa, but when Santa doesn't come, Max tries to cheer up Goofy. In the end, the real Santa actually comes and gives Max the gift the boy asked for earlier. An Extremely Goofy Movie In this sequel to A Goofy Movie, Goofy becomes an empty-nester after Max leaves for college. His resulting depression results in him being fired from his job. In order to obtain a new job, Goofy must get a college degree, which he had failed to obtain earlier in his life as he had dropped out before completing his last year. Goofy decides to go to the same college Max is attending. While there, Goofy pledges to a fraternity and begins a relationship with the school librarian, Sylvia. Max is initially supportive, but eventually snaps and tells Goofy to get his own life. This hurts Goofy and he considers dropping out, but is encouraged by Pete. Goofy drops out of his fraternity, the Gammas, but is able to refocus and pass his midterms. After the midterms, Max is scheduled to compete in the X-games, and Goofy learns that the Gammas are planning to cheat in order to win. He attempts to warn Max, but Max does not listen until one of the Gammas' tricks sends P.J. flying. Without a team member, Max's team is due to be disqualified. Max realizes that Goofy tried to warn him, so he apologizes to Goofy and asks him to join as the third member. Goofy does so and helps Max to win the final event, as well as the competition. After the term is over, Goofy gets his degree and leaves with Sylvia, intent on leaving Max to his own devices at college. Goofy is last seen in the end credits dancing by him self and falling off screen. Then once again dancing with Sylvia in their 1970's outfits. The Lion King 1 1/2 Goofy makes a cameo appearance at the end of The Lion King 1½. His only line was "Gawrsh!", which he says when Stitch jumps on his head. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In this film, Goofy plays a street urchin who becomes a musketeer alongside Mickey and Donald. The trio are assigned to protect Princess Minnie. Unknown to them, Pete has appointed them due to their lack of skill, as skilled musketeers would jeopardize his plans to capture the princess. After Minnie is captured, Goofy attempts to ram the door, but ends up running out the tower window and being bounced back into the room. Goofy is able to repeat the move and helps to defeat the Beagle Boy guards who are guarding Minnie. Later, Goofy is lured away from the palace by Clarabelle Cow and is captured. Clarabelle attempts to kill him, but he flirts with her and she frees him. He then finds Donald and the two successfully rescue Mickey, who had also been captured. The trio are able to defeat Pete once and for all. They become official musketeers with Goofy and Clarabelle declare their mutual love. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Goofy appears with Max in the segment, Christmas Maximus. This segment has Max coming home from college for Christmas. Max is bringing his new girlfriend Mona, who wants to meet Goofy. Max asks Goofy ahead of time not to embarrass him, but Goofy's acts of love, which include Goofy acting as a chauffeur and showing Mona Max's baby pictures, does just that. Much to Max's amazement, Mona likes Goofy and so Max decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Later, during Mickey and Pluto's segment, Pluto goes missing, prompting Scrooge McDuck to purchase a snow plow company so he and the other friends can search for Pluto through the snow. With Goofy driving the snow plow, he accidentally hits Mickey several times throughout the segment. In the end, Pluto is reunited with Mickey via Santa Claus and Goofy, along with Max, joins the rest of the gang in a Christmas carol. TV Show Appearances Goof Troop The 1990's animated show Goof Troop, featured Goofy in a slightly different setting than his classic depiction. In the show, Goofy is a single father to a young son, Max, with whom Goofy shares a loving relationship. In the pilot episode, the two move into a home next door to Pete, who is often annoyed with Goofy, much to the ignorance of the latter. Goofy's depiction in the series often balanced his typically goofy antics, with his goal of being a good father to Max. In order to teach Max lessons, Goofy would often tell stories of past Goof ancestors. At times, some of Goofy's own past was revealed, though it should be noted that this history seems to have only been referenced only in the show itself. The town of Spoonerville, where they lived, was Goofy's hometown. He grew up with Pete, believing him to be a friend, though Pete was sometimes more antagonistic. Mickey Mouse Works Goofy reappears in Mickey Mouse Works. In the series, Goofy lives out the same roles as he did in the classic shorts. Goofy is reintroduced to the How To cartoons along with the narrator. He made a cameo appearance in Mickey's Mistake as a visitor asking if Minnie if she saw Mickey. House of Mouse Goofy appeared in House of Mouse as the title club's head waiter. Goofy's son also appeared in House of Mouse as the nightclub's valet, so that Goofy juggled not only his conventional antics but also the father-role displayed in Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie. Goofy also seemed to have a crush on Clarabelle Cow, as he asks her on a date in the House of Mouse episode "Super Goof". Many episodes revolve around Goofy including Not So Goofy where Goofy feels rejected after the many complaints centering his constant clumsiness that night. To make up, he learns how to act like a gentleman from José Carioca. In the end, Mickey and the gang learn to appreciate Goofy's antics having him revert to his old ways. Super Goof shows Goofy becoming his superhero alter ego Super Goof via radioactive peanuts. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Goofy temporarily takes over as head chef. His initially horrible cooking is suddenly improved via the wand of the Fairy Godmother. Goofy also was a secondary character in episodes revolving around Max. In "Goofy for a Day", Goofy challenges Max to be a waiter when Max decides the job is not important. In "Max's New Car", Goofy refuses to allow Max to have his own vehicle, feeling that his son is not responsible enough. However, he changes his mind when Max and Mickey are able to remind him that he was once the same way (via clips of Goofy's Motor Mania cartoon). Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy is one of the six main characters in the CG preschool series. Goofy's trademark personality returns in the series. Several episodes revolve around Goofy with the first being "Goofy's Bird" where Goofy and Mickey travel to the forest to return Baby Red Bird whom Goofy adopted. Another recurring role is the role ofSuper Goof. In the episodes "Goofy's Super Wish" and "Super Goof's Super Puzzle", Goofy became his famous Super Goof alias to solve clubhouse problems. Goofy's romantic interest in the show is Clarabelle Cow just like Goofy's previous television incarnations. In the beginning of the series, Goofy only had a crush on Clarabelle which later on grew into a relationship. Goofy is currently the only main character to be used as a mousekatool which took place in the episode "Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower". A running gag in the show includes Goofy and Donald getting into an argument over something rather childish. The series also depicts Goofy as being fluent in several animal languages including turtle and chicken. Goofy also appears in several episodes of the spin off Mickey Mousekersize and along with being one of the friends Mickey gives healthy tips to, Goofy occasionally co-hosts with Mickey and Toodles. Minnie's Bow-Toons Goofy made a special guest appearance in the episode "Dance Lessons" where he takes Clarabelle to a winter dance. Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) Goofy makes a return in the all-new animated series revolving around Mickey and the gang's comical adventures. In this series, as it harkens back to the classic Disney shorts of the 20s and 30s, Goofy sports his original Dippy Dawg appearance, mostly in terms of attire. Goofy first appears in the episode "No Service, where he acts as the incredibly-strict employee of a snack shack. Though Goofy was shown to be rather aggressive in this episode, he still retained his trademark gentle and lovable persona when dealing with customers that followed the company's policy of "No shirt, no shoes, no service", which causes the story's conflict for Mickey and Donald. He even stated that he wanted to run a classy establishment, which explains why he was so strict on the rules (ironically, he squashed a bug with a spatula he used to cook and was seen picking his belly button on the job). Goofy's more traditional personality, with his cheerful and innocent nature, returned in the episode Stayin' Cool, where he, Donald and Mickey tried their best to cool off during the hottest day of the year. Like in the Goof's classic cartoons (where he often played multiple character extras), Goofy can be found in various roles throughout the series. For example: in addition to his aforementioned role in "No Service", he briefly played a woman in New York Weenie and he played a zombie version of himself in "Ghoul Friend" and a gardener in "A Flower for Minnie". Even so, a few episodes revolve specifically around him as well, such as "Potatoland", "Sleepwalkin'", "Goofy's Grandma", "Goofy's First Love" and "Workin' Stiff". Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts Goofy's role began when Donald rushes to tell him about the disappearance of King Mickey, but the secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with the mission to seek out the "key to their survival". To start, they should head to a world called Traverse Town, and find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion,Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Traverse Town, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Aerith, a friend of Leon's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by "Ansem" that details his findings on the Heartless. They also believe that the King might be searching for them. However, things take a turn when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in (with Leon, Yuffie and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room). Donald and Goofy are about to go talk to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Third District, where they attempt to fight some Soldier Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. After the battle, the three introduce themselves. Donald and Goofy explain that they have been searching for Sora, and that if he travels with them, they can go search for the King as well as Sora's friends Riku and Kairi. However, Donald secretly tells Goofy that he doesn't really know if they'll find Sora's friends, but he does know that they need him in order to find the King. Donald tells a depressed Sora to cheer up, and, with humorous results, Sora attempts to do so, and agrees to go with them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to many worlds, defeating Heartless, the Disney villains, and sealing keyholes that lead towards the hearts to worlds, as well as making many new friends. The group's friendship was put to the test when they traveled to Hollow Bastion, where their first adventure was coming to a close. At Hollow Bastion, the world that Leon and his friends hail from, and which Maleficent has turned into her base, they encounter Riku (having not seen him since their time in Neverland), having just wounded an other-world resident named Beast. When they go to Beast's aid, Riku reveals himself to be the Keyblade master, and the Keyblade leaves Sora and enters Riku's hand. Having been explicitly ordered to follow the Key, Donald and Goofy have no choice but to leave Sora and follow Riku, much to their regret. But eventually, with the aid of Beast, Sora catches up with Riku. With the Beast lured away by a Heartless feigning to be his beloved Belle, Riku attempts to eliminate Sora once and for all with an energy bolt. However, Goofy goes to the rescue and blocks the attack, finding himself unable to betray Sora after all that they have been through together, and Donald also rejoins them, despite their knowledge that they are disobeying King Mickey by turning on the Keyblade Master. With the strength of their friendship strengthening Sora's heart, he regains the Keyblade, meaning that Donald and Goofy are no longer going against orders. The trio then make their way through Hollow Bastion, confronting Maleficent as well as Riku, who is now possessed by Ansem and wields a Keyblade forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart. When they encounter the possessed Riku, Goofy is humorously deflected by a barrier, and Donald is soon separated from Sora through the duration of the battle as well. They also come across Kairi's body, devoid of her heart. When Sora discovers that Kairi's heart rests within his own, he chooses to release it by stabbing himself with the dark Keyblade left behind by Riku, despite Donald and Goofy's protests. Though Kairi is revived, Sora loses his heart to the darkness and becomes a Heartless, much to the dismay of Donald and Goofy. Ansem makes his reappearance (now in nearly total control of Riku's body) soon afterwards. Though Donald and Goofy are no match for Ansem's great power, Riku is able to gain control for a few moments, holding back Ansem temporarily. Donald and Goofy then attempt to escape with Kairi. While Goofy is still concerned about the Final Keyhole, Donald is more concerned with getting out of Hollow Bastion alive. At the foyer of the castle, Heartless block their path. However, another Heartless, seemingly without hostile intentions, arrives. Kairi realizes it is Sora, and is able to revive him, much to Donald and Goofy's relief. The four then make their escape. The trio then make their way back to Hollow Bastion, fighting their way through Heartless and sealing up the Keyhole opened up by the seven princesses. They then journey to the End of the World. There, they confront Ansem at the remains of Destiny Islands, and then at the endless abyss, where the Door to Darkness that leads to Kingdom Hearts itself resides. After Ansem's defeat, Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to seal the door, but their efforts are futile. But then, the King makes his appearance, wielding the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. With the two Keyblades and the assistance of Riku, the Door to Darkness is sealed, and the worlds are restored. However, the King and Riku are sealed in the Realm of Darkness, though the King tells them that there will always be a door to the light. After sealing Kingdom Hearts the group is sent to a field where they discuss what to do next. When they are left without answers, Pluto appears with a note from the king that leads them straight towards Castle Oblivion. :Kingdom of Hearts Chain of Memories Sora, having encountered a mysterious figure, goes with Donald and Goofy to Castle Oblivion. Inside, they discuss going further into the castle, realizing that all four of them, including Jiminy, feel that Riku and the King are in the castle. But before they can progress, they meet the mysterious man once more. Donald, assuming the man to be a Heartless, attacks, but finds out that none of his spells will function. The man reveals that Sora and his friends forgot every single ability they knew as soon as they entered the castle. In addition, the figure remarks that in this castle, they will find someone they know. Granting Sora a card, the figure leaves, and the others are compelled to follow. Sora, using the card, goes deeper into the castle, only to find that he is in Traverse Town. In addition, Donald and Goofy have disappeared, being at the mercy of the cards that control Castle Oblivion. After learning to battle, Sora reunites with Donald and Goofy, who have also gained new clothes. The three continue on, meeting memory versions of the people they have encountered in Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, as they progress through the castle, they find that their memories are slowly fading. It isn't until later the group realizes that their memories are being manipulated by Naminé, and they begin to encounter members of Organization XIII, including Axel,Larxene, and Vexen. All leave cryptic remarks about the nature of Castle Oblivion, including memories, and even about the other half of Sora's heart. But they also meet Riku, who apparently is also striving to reach Naminé, but has once again turned on Sora. Donald and Goofy reason that Riku just forgot that Sora and he are friends, but Sora still slowly succumbs to anger at all the things that have been happening to him. The three, after Vexen had been eliminated by Axel, become separated once Sora's anger at the Organization's manipulations overcomes him, leaving Sora to create the memory-product of Destiny Islands unaided. When Sora is caught off guard by Riku, who in turn is knocked unconscious by Naminé shattering Riku's memories apart, Larxene goes in for the kill. But Goofy and Donald come in the nick of time, saving Sora and defeating Larxene. It is then that they learn of Naminé's true nature, as well as the fact that the Riku before them is only a replica of the real person. Naminé tells them that she can restore their memories, but only after they defeat Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, who had been manipulating them the entire time they were in the castle. The three then travel to the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. By this point, however, Donald and Goofy have forgotten about King Mickey, only recalling that they are looking for someone important. As they make their way to Marluxia, the three also make an important promise: that no matter how far apart they are from each other, or if they have forgotten each other, they will always be friends. Using that promise as strength, they go on. The trio then confronts Axel and Marluxia, with Marluxia using Naminé as a human shield. Marluxia escapes, but the three manage to defeat Axel, and soon after chase down and defeat Marluxia (after a round against a replica, and then the real thing). Naminé then leads them to Memory Pods, where they can sleep while Naminé fixes their memories. Donald and Goofy say goodnight, and leave, while Sora and Naminé say goodbye. :Kingdom of Hearts II After the events of Castle Oblivion, the three wake up with their memories restored, though they are unable to remember the events of Chain of Memories, including why they fell asleep in the first place. From the train station, they meet the King once more who tells them to go find Yen Sid, and their adventure starts again. Before doing so, they meet the three kids, Hayner,Pence, and Olette, in Twilight Town. In the second game, Goofy's most knownable scene is during the Heartless invasion of Hollow Bastion, right after defeating Demyx of Organization XIII. After the battle, as the trio meet up with King Mickey, a battle between a Satellite Robot Heartless and presumably a Nobody creates an explosion sending a large rock in the group's direction. Mickey would have been hit had Goofy not pushed him out of the way but in doing so, he is hit hard on the head instead, leading Sora, Donald, Mickey and the player to believe that Goofy is dead. However, not long after, it is revealed that he was only out cold for a bit as he meets up with the three of them shortly before the 1000 Heartless battle. This scene, despite its true intent to be a reference to Goofy's many wallops on the head and other mishaps over the years, by far, is the most mature scene in the series with the concept of death (to a well-loved character, no less), albeit supposed, and is one of the many hints of the more mature feel of the Organization XIII storyline (in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) than the first game. Goofy himself is confused as to why they were so relieved to see that he was alive, reminding Mickey of his regular head injuries ("Gawrsh, Your Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time!"). Goofy, along with Sora and Donald travel back to Twilight Town to find the mansion from the picture they found when they were in the realm of darkness. When they finally reach the old mansion, they also meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette, and later King Mickey. Together they figure out a way to travel to a digital version of Twilight Town. Goofy, King Mickey, Donald and Sora say goodbye to their friends and head off to the digital world where they witness Axel's death. They then journey to The World That Never Was and are reunited with Riku and Kairi after a long battle through the Organization's castle. Goofy helps defeat Xemnas and leaves with Donald, King Mickey, Kairi and Pluto through a portal opened by Naminé. However, Sora and Riku are trapped in The World That Never Was after Xemnas closes it. After Sora and Riku's battle with Xemnas, Goofy is reunited with them when they return to Destiny Islands. Later, Goofy returns to Disney Castle with Donald, King Mickey, Pluto, Donald's nephews and Scrooge McDuck. :Kingdom of Hearts 358/2 Days Since this game focuses around the time that Roxas was born and his time spent in Organization XIII, Goofy, along with Sora and Donald, is induced in a deep slumber by Namine around that time to recover his lost memories. Goofy is playable in Mission Mode as you progress through Story Mode and unlock him. :Kingdom of Hearts Birth By Sleep Goofy makes his chronological debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, serving as the King's Captain of the Royal Guard. During this time, he and Donald watch King Mickey practice to harness his Keyblade under Yen Sid's teaching at the Mysterious Tower. When Ventus uses the Star Shard that Yen Sid gave Mickey to transport to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid uses magic to tell Ventus of Mickey's whereabouts and bad condition. Seeing their king is trouble, Donald and Goofy prepare to depart for the Keyblade Graveyard and save Mickey from Master Xehanort. Yen Sid stops them, knowing that they are no match for Master Xehanort. Ven instead goes alone, leaving Donald and Goofy visibly upset. At the end of the game, Goofy and Donald observe as Mickey hands in the Star Fragment and his Keyblade, thinking he had failed to reach his goal, and is overly thrilled when Yen Sid returns the weapon to his king. :Kingdom of Hearts Coded Goofy appears once again in the library of Disney Castle, along with Donald, to help Jiminy and King Mickey solve a mystery in Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Hearts coded. To solve the mystery, King Mickey digitizes the journal to make a Data Sora in order to relive his memories. As more additions appear in Jiminy's Journal, Heartless suddenly appear behind them. Though King Mickey manages to fend them off, they are unable to leave the library. They eventually find out that they had been transported into the Data World when Data Sora and Jiminy's Journal in Riku's form appear to them. As they continue to play along, the Journal is captured by the Heartless and controlled by Maleficent from the real world. After Data Sora's Keyblade is destroyed, Goofy and Donald follow him to Hollow Bastion where they help him fight off the Heartless. :Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance :Kingdom of Hearts III Goofy, along with Mickey and Donald, will journey along with Sora in Kingdom of Hearts III. :Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey, Goofy himself does not appear, but an animatronic look-alike, built by the Mad Doctor, lives in OsTown. In the game he appears to have no shoes, ripped pants, shirt, and vest, only one glowing eye and is missing an arm. In the game, as a quest, Mickey has to find each missing robotic limb and return them back to Animatronic Goofy. Goofy explains that the Mad Doctor's Beetleworx dismantled him and put each limb in a blue chest scattered in Tomorrow City. After all the limbs are retrieved, Animatronic Goofy is reassembled and fixed. :Epic Mickey II Animatronic Goofy reappears in the sequel, where he needs the player's help fixing the Ostown fountain two times. The first time, Mickey has to drain the thinner pool; the second time, Mickey has to fix the statue. :Epic Mickey Powers of Illusions The real Goofy appears in Epic Mickey Power of Illusion. :Disneyland Kinect In Disneyland Kinect, Goofy appears as a meet-and-greet character on Main Street, and also outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. In addition, Goofy serves as the player's guide in the Matterhorn mini-game and dances alongside Mickey's float in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. :Disney Infinity 2.0 A townsperson of Goofy appears in the Toy Box of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, and the actual Goofy can be summoned in the third game by Mickey to help fight enemies. Relationships Mickey Mouse Donald Duck His Late Wife Slyvia Marpole Max Goof Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Gus Goose Scrooge Mcduck Ludwig Von Drake Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Snow White Ariel Belle Winnie The Pooh Piglet Alice Pete Shere Khan Ursula The Evil Queen Captain Hook Knownable Relatives *Goofy Sr. (Father) *Grandma Goof (Mother) *Mrs. Goof (Wife/Dead) *Sylvia Marpole (Girlfriend/Possible Wife if he marry her) *Max Goof (Son) *Gilbert Goof (Nephew) *Arizona Goof (Cousin) *Captain Goof Beard (Grandfather) *Gooferamus T. Goofy (Great great Grandfather) *Mickey Mouse (Best Friend) *Donald Duck (Second Best Friend) *Mr. Pettibone (Offical Pet Kitten) Trivia *Goofy is the only character from the Mickey, Donald and Goofy trio to have a son instead of a nephew. In addition, Goofy is the only member of the trio to have a confirmed wife, although Walt Disney has speculated that Mickey and Minnie are married off screen. *The only times Goofy is referred to being a dog are in early shorts, an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, a Toon Disney commercial for Goof Troop, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and an episode of the 2013 series. *Although Goofy's hat is usually colored green with a black line, it is usually colored blue in comics. In his appearance in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, his hat was a yellow orange color. (Sometimes his hat is green with a yellow line.) *The color of Goofy's vest has been somewhat inconsistent, in most appearances, it is officially black, in some appearances such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his vest is a light brown, and in the Theme Parks and in Kingdom Hearts, it is yellow. *His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930's; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950's, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950's name. *While Goofy is famous for his trademark exclamation "Gawrsh!", he can sometimes be heard actually saying "Gosh!" which is the proper way to say said exclamation. *Goofy's mother made an appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon How to be Groovy, Cool and Fly. *Some Disney movies use Goofy's holler such as Home on the Range (where Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace accidentally hit Junior the Buffalo), Cinderella (when the King cuts the rope on the chandelier and he and the Grand Duke fall onto his bed), The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (when Quasimodo caused some of Frollo's guards to fall from the Notre Dame cathedral into the nearby river), The Rescuers (when Orville takes off for the last time), and Enchanted (when the troll is flung over to the next kingdom while trying to eat Giselle). *In Aladdin, when Genie is freed and prepares to go on vacation, he is wearing a Goofy hat. *Goofy, Donald and Mickey make a cameo in the opening Concert Hall sequence of The Little Mermaid''as King Triton passes them on camera left. They're in the audience with the merpeople. *Goofy is currently one of three major Disney characters with a full-length theatrical film featuring him as the main character, the others being Donald Duck (''The Three Caballeros) and Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp). (A film starring Goofy, Mickey and Donald is currently in development). *Though "Goof" is Goofy's official last name, it's rarely used in most of his appearances. *In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Goofy's stat chart shows he has the second highest Defense in the game, but if one takes notice and increase his Defense stat to the highest point possible, it will be shown his Defense reaches 211, one point higher than Lexaeus' Defense at max, who stat chart states he has the highest Defense stat. It's possible, but unconfirmed, that Goofy's Defense stat chart being the 2nd highest is a mistake. *The color of Goofy's hands when his gloves are removed are inconsistent: In Goofy and Wilbur, a scene showing Goofy removing his gloves depicts him with flesh-colored hands, while in other times when his gloves are removed, they're black. *Goofy's great-grandfather was shown to be still alive (at very high age) in a 1961 Mickey Mouse newspaper comic. *The color of Goofy's hands when his gloves are removed are inconsistant: In Goofy and Wilbur, a scene showing Goofy removing his gloves depicts him with flesh-colored hands, while in other times when his gloves are removed, they're black. *Only in the 2013 Mickey Mouse series is Goofy depicted to have a complete tail, as all other appearances either had it as a stub or covered by his pants. Voice Actors *'''Japanese : Yu Shimaka (1983 - Present) *'English' : Pinto Colvig (1932 - 1965), Hal Smith (Mickey's Christmas Carol), Bill Farmer (1987 - Present) all information on Goofy Goof came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Goofy Gallery Goofyhouseofmouse.png Goofymoviemain.jpg